Dream, Perchance
by Thalia Rivendell
Summary: It's been a few months since Bertie has freed Ariel from his bonds. But now she has lost the man she loved. Will he come back for her? This takes place after the novel "So Silver Bright"


Bertie finally had a family again and a place where they could all be together. She liked this idea but she also felt a tugging in her heart that she couldn't bring herself to admit to.

She had freed Ariel and she had wanted him to stay, to be with her forever. But he left her and her heart was broken. She still had Nate, but her love for him was not the same as it was for Ariel.

Wanting to escape from the theater for a while Bertie went out the back doors and out of the town to a hilltop the overlooked a field. It was quite a trek from the theatre, but she had been on longer journeys before. Sitting on the hill in the sun felt good. Breathing the fresh air felt better, but the slight breeze that blew reminded her head and her heart of what she was really here for.

"Ariel." She called out quietly. "I know that you can hear me." She waited for him to materialize beside her but he did not. The wind died completely. Small tears sprang to Bertie's eyes and she closed them willing the tears to stop. She was not going to let Ariel see her cry.

She could hear the town far behind her but she dare not go back. She wanted to spend time here on the hill with Ariel in any way she could. The wind began to stir once again and became stronger blowing Bertie's hair about her face.

"I'm not crying so stop trying to wipe them away." She called out quickly wiping the tears from her face before she could be proven wrong. The wind became warm and surrounded her. Bertie smiled at the gesture for she knew it was an embrace. "It would mean more if you actually gave it to me." She whispered to the air.

Arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her against a lean but strong chest. "Is this better?"

Bertie scrambled out of the arms and stood looking down at Ariel. She couldn't believe her eyes. It was Ariel, and he was here. He wore the same suit that he always wore in the theatre and his hair was silver and shining as usual. Little wisps of hair blew across his face as he looked up at her.

"You…you're actually here. You're not a figment of my imagination." Bertie said excitedly then clamped her mouth shut when she realized what she had confessed.

Ariel raised an eyebrow and stood languidly from the ground. "You fantasize about me?" He stepped closer to Bertie and she looked up into his face, into the eyes hat were always so familiar to her.

She raised a hand and slapped Ariel across the face. "That's for being a jerk." She slapped him again "That's for playing with my emotions." She raised her hand once again to slap him. "And this is for leaving me." Bertie swung her hand but Ariel caught her wrist before it could make contact.

"Bertie, no." Ariel turned his head slightly and kissed the inside of Bertie's wrist.

Tears hot and angry began to fall down her cheeks. "You left me." She said quietly through her tears. She let her hand go limp in Ariel's grasp and her knees buckled. Ariel caught her before she could hit the ground and settled her in his lap.

"I never left you. I was here the whole time." He whispered into her hair. Bertie curled against his chest as he tucked her head under his chin.

"Yes you did, I freed you and you left me." Her shoulders shook slightly in effort to not start crying again.

Ariel wrapped his arms around Bertie and the wind blew fierce and strong for a moment. He kissed her forehead, then her nose and stopped with his lips hovering above hers. "You did free me," he breathed "but I never had any intentions of leaving the one that I love" He gently pressed his lips to hers.

Bertie had a million emotions crash through her at once. Anger for Ariel leaving, surprise that he came, and love for this man like she had never felt before. She kissed him back and pushed against his chest so he fell back on the ground and she was on top of him. A smile played on Ariel's lips as Bertie pushed him back.

_Two can play at this game_ He thought then rolled so that he was pressing her to the ground and he was on top. He dropped his lips to the hollow at the base of her throat and placed small kisses and nips there and along her jaw.

Bertie gasped and tangled her fingers into his long beautiful hair. "Come with me." He whispered into her ear. All Bertie could do was nod.

Ariel stood and swept her up into his arms. The winds blew strong and when he set her down it was on a giant bed adorned in silk. Bertie stretched out on the sheets as Ariel moved on top of her and pressed her into the bed.

He looked down at Bertie and saw the love in her eyes. He knew that she loved him and he hated himself for not showing that he loved her back. Hovering above her on his elbows he pressed his forehead to hers.

"I love you." He murmured. He could feel her pulse quicken in her chest.

"Ariel, I love you too. And I always will." She breathed.

Ariel pressed hips lips to hers once again. He was gentle at first then he deepened the kiss. Bertie kissed him back with all of her heart and wrapped her arms around him pulling him closer.

"Say it again." He whispered against her lips.

"I love you."

And the lights dimmed in the room.


End file.
